Fun in the Flowers
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel and Collins find a cute little field of flowers to roll around in. Do not read if you are sensitive or get offended easily.


_A/N: If you can't handle random weirdness, no plot, cheesy lines and completely over-the-top sex scenes…I suggest you turn back now..._

_I consider this fic to be slightly AU because where are you ever going to find a vacant field full of flowers in NYC??_

_Be warned that this is a very strange little story. Read this at your own risk. :)_

_This fic is crude, demented, badly written and yet…something I just had to get out. It's intended to make you laugh…so LAUGH,DAMMIT!_

_This chick'll dance in the flames if you so choose to flame her._

"Hey, Ang…will you look at that! Ain't it _romantic_?" Collins said, pointing up at the low hanging, yellowish harvest moon.

"Goodness!" Angel breathed, eyes widening. "It's gorgeous, honey! But…_why_ are we out here??" She giggled lightly, flashing him an adorable smile.

"Oh, you know…I just thought we'd talk…gaze at the stars…gaze at eachother…" Mischief gleamed in his eyes.

"I have a feeling that's not the only reason." Angel smirked, she knew all too well what was on Collins' _dirty_ mind...

"No, really!" Collins exclaimed, faking innocence. "I wanna talk about _philosophy_…." Honesty, he was far too horny to come up with a good lie. He proceeded to strip off his jacket and lay it on the ground, in the flowers.

"Your bed, M'lady!" He gave a mock bow.

"Awwwww! Baby, that is so _sweet_!" Angel slowly, gingery eased her way down onto the jacket, smoothing over her skirt.

On top of her now, Collins began to kiss her very softly. He ran his fingers through the silky strands of her wig.

"Mmmmmm…" Angel moaned quietly,caressing his face. She allowed her eyes to fall shut, enjoying the kiss. But then she gently pushed him away. "Wait, sweetie…maybe we shouldn't to this. What if people _see_ us??"

"Let 'em look." Collins growled, sending shivers up Angel's spine.

"But…_Eeeek_!" Her protest was cut off as her lover grinded against her. She squeaked in surprise, bucking underneath him.

"Did I ever tell you how _gorgeous_ you look in the moonlight?" Collins smiled in a drunken attempt to be seductive.

Angel blushed, grinning shyly. For once, she was actually speechless.

"You'll _love_ it, I promise. Plus…makin' it here will only help me get in touch with my _animal instincts_…" He winked at her, running his hand up her leg, causing her to giggle and squirm.

Her giggles were quieted as he kissed her neck, however. He kissed his way down to her navel, causing her breath to quicken. Her whole body stiffened.

"Please hurry…" She managed to gasp out.

"With pleasure, Angelcake." Collins grinned. His hands were under her skirt,working off her stockings and panties in a painfully slow manner.

"_Please_!" She begged him, a hint of desperation in her tone. Her nails dug into the soft fabric of the jacket.

"Okay,okay,okay…" Collins held back laughter. When he had pulled them down just far enough, he lifted up her skirt, blushing slightly as he gazed at her.

_Dammit._ He silently cursed himself. _Why did I leave the fucking whipped cream at home??_

Angel arched a perfect eyebrow, nudging him lightly with her knee. She gave him a small smile.

"Why are you blushing, professor?"

Collins snapped to attention. "Huh? Oh…nothing. I just…ah….nevermind."

"Well, get on with it then!" She bit her lip, snickering.

Collins shot Angel his best 'sexy' look before lowering his head, gently taking her into his mouth. Angel gasped sharply, arching her back.

"…_Collins_…" She moaned softly, grasping his head with both of her hands. She started rhythmatically moving her hips against his face.

Without warning, Collins lightly scraped his teeth against her. He gripped her sharp hip bones hard enough to leave bruises. He yanked her lower body upwards, forcing her down his throat. He craved more of her sweet taste.

"_Holy shiiit_!" Angel jumped, turning scarlet.

Collins released her and raised his head. His eyes held nothing but love for her. He began unzipping his jeans.

"Hold on baby, I'm comin'…"

He climbed on top of her, pausing to look into her eyes.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He slid into her and began rocking his hips, going as slow and being as gentle as he could…that is until Angel wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a hard, long kiss.

"Harder!" She whispered against his mouth, wimpering . " Please…jódame ahora..."

Collins grunted quietly before upping the tempo. He began pounding into her with harsh, rapid thrusts, causing her to yelp.

"Oh,god…fuck…_Jesus_…it burns…" Angel groaned, getting dizzy.

"That's it…moan for me, Ang." Collins worked her harder, damn proud (not to mention turned on) by the reaction he was getting.

"It feels sooo _good_….it feels _so_ gooood…it feels so _goooooooooooooo_-" She was losing the ability to sound coherent. One hand was snarled up in her wig, the other was grasping onto the nearest flowers.

In spite of himself , Collins actually managed a breathless, husky laugh. She was too cute for words. He pushed into her harder, driving primal sounds from her. He was close to release as was she.

Enjoying being fucked into oblivion, Angel was settled back…riding the waves of pleasure. Yet through the white hot bliss she sensed that something was not quite right. Even though she was half out of her mind with pleasure, she noticed weak, far off beams from flashlights across the feild.

"Collins…" She began, trying her damndest to speak. It came out as a moan.

"I know, Angel. Me too." He thrust harder, causing her to cave.

"N-no…not…._UUHHHHHHHHH_!!" She tossed her head back, nearly screaming. The first one caught her off guard. Collins rode her out.

After that one had passed she, again, tried to warn Collins about the approaching strangers.

"Honey…the people…coming…_behind_ you…"

Thinking that it was only sex babble, Collins just nodded and pretty much ignored what she was trying to tell him. He thrusted into her again, bringing her to her second climax of the night.

"_AHHHHHHHH_!!" Angel shuddered violentey, the orgasm overpowering her. She struggled to catch her breath, seeing as Collins was apparently going for a record.

"_Collins_…I…I…"

"Brace yourself, Ang! One more…" He flashed her a grin. With one last thrust, he came inside her, moaning loudly.

"_OOOHHHHHHHHHH_!!!" She lost it. This one was stronger than the previous two and overwhelming her senses. She flung one arm around his neck, gritting her teeth. The hand that was still (miraciously) gripping onto the nearby flowers ripped them out of the ground as her body twisted and jerked, caught in the throes of orgasm. They absolutley soaked one another.

Angel went limp and Collins collapsed on top of her. Both were slick with sweat and gasping for air.

When the magic eventually wore off and they became aware of their surroundings, Collins slowly eased his way off of her, bracing himself on his elbows.

"Now…what were you trying to tell me, love?" He leaned down and gave her a soft, calming kiss on the mouth.

Angel blinked at him, perplexed. The last orgasm had made her mind go blank.

"Uh…" She laughed hoarsely. She turned her head and saw that, still clutched tightly in her left hand, were the flowers she had just ripped out of the ground. Her gaze flickered from Collins to the flowers.

"Here you go! A token of my appreciation!" She handed him the bouquet, complete with clumps of dirt falling from the roots.

Collins laughed. He took the flowers from her and took a huge,noisy sniff, admiring their scent. "Awww, Angelcake! You _shouldn't_ have!"

And then they heard it. The rustling of grass coming closer in the darkness. Seeing as they most likely scared away any wildlife, the sounds they heard must have been people.

"_Over here, man. I think I heard noises over here!"_

That only confirmed their worst fears.

Angel's heart was racing. Her eyes widened in fear and she clutched at Collins' shirt,hissing.

"What do we _do_, honey?! They're coming this way!"

Collins hastily yanked up her stockings then zipped up his jeans. He took her hand and sprang to his feet, pulling her into a standing position. He gazed at her with just as much panic in his eyes.

"Run!!"

Leaving the nosy people behind, the couple made a mad dash out of that field and onto a vacant side street, laughing hysterically. When they finally slowed to a walk, Angel was mincing.

"Oh,god…what a _mess_!" She laughed. Unfortunatley, their apartment was around 12 blocks away.

Collins wrapped his arm around her small waist, pulling her close. He kissed her cheek, growling playfully. "I agree. You and I are gettin' in the shower as soon as we get home…"

Angel grinned at him. "I love the way you think, honey. I _really_ do."

THE END (_I warned you, didn't I_??)


End file.
